


Break that Door When We Come to It

by tsumekakusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Hogwarts AU, Lots of dialogue, M/M, No one drinks though, Slow Burn, alcohol mention, established relationships - Freeform, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: “Do you ever wish you were in a different house?”





	Break that Door When We Come to It

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for over a year now, so I thought I'd post the prequel to motivate myself to write more. Happy reading!

 

_The Dark Lord Will Rise Again!_

He stares at the poster, willing it to disappear. He contemplates charming it away, but remembers he can’t use magic outside of Hogwarts. _Darn, if only-_

“Yamaguchi-kun.”

He feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turns around, relieved to see a familiar face.

“Suga-senpai!” he breathes out, basking under the other boy’s calm aura.

“I’m glad to see you too,” his upperclassman smiles, but it’s tight around the edges. His eyes follow Tadashi’s gaze, hardening as they scan the various posters lining the staircase.

“They’re planning something big this year,” Suga whispers, gently squeezing Tadashi's shoulder. “Something terrible.”

“Do you really think they’re going to try it?” Tadashi whispers, letting his gaze roam. People had been slowly filtering in since the party started an hour ago, but he has yet to see his boyfriend in the crowd.

“They’ve been planning for three years. And now they have everything they need.”

“What exactly did they need to prepare for? Other than gathering enough people to start a war, of course,” Tadashi rushes through the end, his eyes continuing to flicker around the room.

“They know the location of all seven horcruxes. And they’ve already gotten three of them,” Suga mutters, letting his hand fall to his side. “They’re working towards getting the other four.”

“But even if they find all of them, don’t they have to sacrifice a body in order to revive... him?” Tadashi steps closer to Suga, allowing a few partygoers to slide past him toward the buffet table.

“I heard several people have already volunteered.”

Tadashi shudders. He looks around the room, this time trying to figure out who would be crazy enough to sacrifice themselves for a forbidden resurrection that might not even work.

“If you keep looking that way, she’s going to get the wrong idea,” a monotone voice drifts toward him.

“Tsukki!” he turns to see his boyfriend glaring toward the buffet table. Tadashi follows his gaze, eyes narrowing when they meet with a girl he’s never seen before. She gives him a shy smile, waving her hand in greeting.

“Ooh, does Yamaguchi-kun have a secret admirer?” Suga teases, nudging his shoulder. Tadashi turns to hide his blush, sneaking a peak at Kei. His lips twitch when he sees the anger threatening to take over his boyfriend’s neutral expression.

“Tsukki, I don’t even know her,” Tadashi placates, brushing his hand against the other.

“She’s been staring at you for the last ten minutes,” Kei mutters.

“And what were _you_ doing for the last ten minutes, then?” Tadashi smirks, seeing his boyfriend stiffen.

“Ah, looks like you can’t speak for her, Tsukishima-kun,” Suga teases, wrapping an arm around both their shoulders. “I think it’s time we lay low and begin our investigation,” he whispers. “And Yamaguchi-kun, you can use her interest to your advantage. Tsukishima-kun, don’t intervene unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Tadashi nods. He elbows his boyfriend and the other hesitates, before nodding.

“Operation info-stealer is under way,” Suga whispers, smiling when he gets a grimace out of Kei. Tadashi holds back a chuckle, striding straight towards the girl who was staring at him. Kei follows behind him before veering off to the left, standing awkwardly next to the buffet table.

“Yamaguchi-kun!” the girl stands from her seat, meeting Tadashi halfway.

“Hello,” Tadashi greets, giving her his best ‘Suga smile.’ She seems to fall for it as she takes a step closer, clinging onto his arm.

“I’ve been looking for you all day!” she exclaims, eyelashes fluttering. “We were supposed to decorate the banquet room together, but my parents told me you were busy with other things.” Her tone remains light, but her eyes narrow suspiciously.

“Oh, I had to help my mother make the hors d'oeuvres since it was taking a bit longer than she thought,” he answers truthfully.

“You made them?!” Her eyes sparkle as she glances up at him.

“I _helped_ make them,” he corrects, but he’s unable to hide his blush.

“You’re cute _and_ you can cook? Wow, you’d be the perfect husband.”

“I- No, no that’s not-”

“If only you were a Slytherin.”

“Excuse me?” His eyebrows rise at the sudden change in mood.

“You’re a Hufflepuff right? I don’t plan on staining my family name with a _Hufflepuff_ as the head of the house.”

Yamaguchi clenches his fists, pushing the girl away from him.

“Oh my, what a violent boy. Maybe  _Hufflepuff_ isn’t the right house for you.”

“And Slytherin is too good of a house for you,” Tadashi retorts, taking a step back.

The girl scoffs, hands flying to her hips. “If anything, your boyfriend’s the one who shouldn’t be in Slytherin.”

All color drains from his face as his brain makes sense of the girl’s words. He holds himself back from glancing at Kei, forcing his eyes to narrow at the girl in front of him.

“Not gonna deny it?” she snickers, taking a step forward.

“I’m not dating anyone,” he whispers, standing his ground.

“Really? Are you sure about that?” she smirks, crossing her arms.

“Yes.” Tadashi stares her down, lips set in an angry line.

“Woah, you’re hot when you’re angry,” she giggles, clapping excitedly.

 _What is_ wrong _with this girl?!_ Tadashi silently watches as she moves to hug him. He swiftly side-steps her, disguising it with a bow.

“What? I can’t even hug my own fiance? I didn’t think you were that traditional, but I guess I can wait until our first date-”

“What?” Tadashi gasps out.

“Oh, you didn’t know? Our parents have been planning our wedding since last year! I don’t really mind if it’s during the summer-”

_This girl’s crazy!_

“but I’d rather have it indoors either way. Oooh, maybe we could have it at one of those indoor gardens near Hogwarts! I-”

“I thought you didn’t want to marry a Hufflepuff,” Tadashi argues, trying to shake off his shock.

“Oh don’t worry, we won’t be married for long. Your parents have already volunteered you as a sacrifice to revive Lord Voldemort-”

Tadashi can’t hide a grimace at the mention of the name-

“-so I’ll be hailed as the wife of a hero and live in luxury for the rest of my life.”

“Wait. I thought you only need one sacrifice to revive.. him.” Tadashi struggles to stay focused on his mission, desperately holding back the urge to run away.

The girl cackles, knocking over a few champagne flutes. She ignores the complaints of the people around her as she meets Tadashi's gaze. “You really think our Lord’s body is worth one measly human soul? It’s worth much more than that.”

“How many?”

“Hm?”

“How many?” Tadashi repeats, voice unwavering.

“I’m only telling you this since you’ll be part of the ritual,” she mutters uninterestedly, “but I heard we need at least fifty people for a successful sacrifice.”

He feels chills run up his whole body as she turns her smile toward him. He wants to run far far away, away from this party, away from this city, far away from anything related to magic. He wants to get on his broom and fly away, and never see this girl’s face again.

“At least you won’t be alone,” she mutters. She gives him one last smirk before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

He feels sick as he stares at the poster, trying to make it disappear with his mind. The edges catch on fire and he panics, quickly dousing it with his signature elemental magic.

“Awww, I was trying to burn it down, Yaku-kun,” a familiar drawl makes him turn around.

“Kuroo,” he breathes out, relaxing, but only a bit. His eyes narrow. “What are you doing here?”

“What if I said I’m here to burn down this house?” the taller boy smirks, flaring his hand toward the closest table cloth. A small flame appears on the edge, but instantly flickers out.

“You’re gonna get kicked out of Hogwarts,” Yaku warns, hands twitching at his sides. He glances around the room, making sure no one’s looking before he punches Kuroo on the shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“That was for all of the times you’ve made us clean up after your messes.” A soft voice speaks up from beside them.

“Akaashi-kun,” Yaku nods in greeting.

“Aw, come on Akaashi! You know I only do it because I can’t say no to Kou!”

“Please leave Bokuto-san out of this,” Akaashi sighs, lifting his cup to take a sip.

“Don’t drink that,” Kuroo swiftly takes the cup from Akaashi’s hand, sniffing the liquid inside. “It’s spiked.”

Yaku grabs the cup, also taking a sniff. “Veritaserum,” he confirms, placing it back on the table. “Did you drink any of it?”

“No,” Akaashi answers, earning him two sighs of relief.

“I don’t think we should eat anything here,” Kuroo whispers, eyeing the appetizer plates.

“I thought Veritaserum has no smell,” Akaashi mutters, gaze falling to his cup.

“Don’t doubt the nose of a cat,” Kuroo smirks.

“It doesn’t,” Yaku glares at Kuroo. “But the same thing happened at last year’s banquet, so it’s better to be cautious than not.”

“Last year’s banquet?”

“They labeled every drink or food that had Veritaserum in it with a hint of lemon. This year, they labeled everything with a hint of chocolate.”

“I usually like chocolate, but man, this is overwhelming,” Kuroo waves a hand in front of his nose.

“You want to go out to the balcony?” Yaku suggests, holding back a grimace.

“Please,” Akaashi agrees, swiftly following the two boys outside.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Yamaguchi. Hey, Tadashi!”

He startles to attention at the mention of his first name, gaze clearing enough to reveal his boyfriend standing in front of him.

“Tsukki,” he breathes out, forcing a weak smile.

“What happened?” Kei asks, one hand reaching out. He hesitates for a second before letting it fall back to his side.

“Home. I need to go home. Now.” Tadashi whispers, hiding his trembling hands behind his back. Kei doesn’t argue, silently leading his boyfriend to the nearest exit.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Our Lord is Alive in Our Hearts!_

The poster consists of laminated black paper, strung across the stairway railing as though someone accidentally dropped it there.

_50th Annual Wizarding Party_

This one has a bit more flair, like someone took a paintbrush and flicked it all along the edges of an overpriced white board.  

“He’ll rise again! Rise again!”

He closes his eyes as the chant gets louder and louder, seemingly echoing around the huge ballroom. His eyes snap open when something lands on his shoulder.

“Come on, Yahaba-kun, why don’t you chant with us?”

A girl he faintly recognizes pulls him into the inner circle. He mouths along as their shouts berate his ears, wincing as the volume somehow manages to grow louder.

The boy next to him smiles, revealing two rows of glistening teeth.

“Rise again! Rise again!”

He tries to shrink out of the circle, but a hand catches around his wrist, pulling him back in. He barely manages to shake off the hand before something pats him on the shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here.”

He relaxes as the reassuring voice washes over him. He allows the strong hand to guide him outside onto the balcony, smiling as he recognizes everyone there.

“I didn’t think you’d actually be able to sneak him out,” Hanamaki chuckles, slinging an arm around Yahaba’s shoulders.

Oikawa scoffs, before grinning widely, “That’s what senpai are for! Don’t worry Yahaba-kun, I’ll save you whenever you need help!”

“Thank you, Oikawa-senpai,” Yahaba smiles, bowing politely.

“You give Oikawa too much credit,” Hanamaki sighs, but slings his other arm over Oikawa’s shoulders. “So, what are we all doing out here?”

“Getting some fresh air,” Kuroo answers, leaning against the railing. His eyes meet Oikawa’s before drifting toward Suga’s narrowed ones.

“Again?” Suga frowns.

“Again.” Yaku confirms, knuckles turning white against the rail.

“Did any of you eat or drink anything?” Oikawa glances around the circle before letting his eyes fall back on Yahaba.

“Not yet,” Yahaba mutters, confused.

“Good,” he whispers, before nodding towards Suga. “Where’s Tadashi-kun and Tsukki-kun at?”

“They left an hour ago,” Suga admits, glancing down at his watch. “They should be home by now.”

“Lucky them. I wish I were at home, too.” Kuroo mutters, kicking his toe against the ground.

“I promised Iwa-chan I’d be at his place by 9 tonight!” Oikawa exclaims, pulling out a pocket watch.

“It’s only 7:30.” Suga rolls his eyes.

“So?” Oikawa argues. “I said _by_ nine. Not _at_ nine.”

“I’m not sure if he’ll appreciate you coming early,” Hanamaki wiggles his eyebrows.

“You’re getting really good at that,” Oikawa mutters, “but it’s much less effective without Mattsun here.”

“I think he’s already at Iwaizumi’s place.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Oikawa frowns, putting his pocket watch away.

“Because I knew you’d get jealous.”

“I am _not_ jealous.”

“You are,” Suga smirks.

“Am not.”

“Are too,” Kuroo snickers.

“And you guys aren’t?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow.

“Jealous of having a boyfriend or jealous of dating Iwaizumi? Because I gotta say, I’m not jealous of either,” Suga states proudly.

“That’s because you’re already dating Sa-”

“Akaashi-san!”

All heads turn toward the open balcony doorway as a tall girl clicks her way toward their group.

“Maira-san,” Akaashi greets politely, eyes firmly held onto the girl’s 10-centimeter heels. He catches her elbow as she stumbles her last step.

“Thanks,” she mutters, surveying the group of boys around her. Akaashi quickly lets go, taking a few steps to the side.

“Hello again,” Oikawa waves, flashing her a bright smile. She smiles back, waving enthusiastically.

“Hello Oikawa-san! I’m very excited to see your match against Ravenclaw! I know you’ll win this time!” She exclaims.

“Are you sure about that?” Kuroo asks, smirking competitively.

“Oh, I apologize, I didn’t mean any harm,” she bows towards Kuroo.

“Are you enjoying the food and wine?” Suga asks, eyeing the cup in her hand.

“Oh, I’m underage so I can’t drink. But the deviled eggs are divine! Do you know who made them?”

“I think it was Yamaguchi-san, if I’m not mistaken?” Suga answers with a question.

“Compliments to Yamaguchi-san for the wonderful appetizers! I wish I could cook like her!”

“How are you enjoying the party?” Akaashi asks quietly.

“I’m having a blast! It’s always fun to gather with like-minded people for a good cause! But to be honest, it would be much more fun if you joined me,” she answers, smiling shyly at Akaashi.

“Sorry Maira-san, but we can’t give him to you until we teach him how to be a proper husband!” Oikawa exclaims, draping an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. “Can you wait for a bit longer?”

“Of course!” she nods enthusiastically before resting her gaze on Oikawa. “I wouldn’t want him to learn from anyone else.” She winks at Oikawa and Kuroo before making her way back to the half-open doorway.

“What was that about?” Hanamaki’s eyes narrow at the two captains.

“Did you receive a marriage request too, Oikawa-san?” Yahaba asks.

Oikawa sighs, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

“Does Iwaizumi know about this?”

Oikawa shakes his head, eyes downcast. Yaku meets eyes with Kuroo, scowling when the other boy swiftly averts his gaze.

“Is she really your fiance?” Yaku asks, turning his attention back to the girl stumbling her way towards the banquet room.

“Yeah.” Akaashi follows his gaze, wincing as the girl trips over an imaginary step. He watches for a few more seconds before returning his attention to Kuroo. “You might think Kenma doesn’t care, but he does.”

“Hm?” Kuroo lifts his head in confusion.

“He’s really worried about you. He asked me to watch out for you during the banquet.”

Kuroo laughs, ignoring Akaashi’s unimpressed frown. “I know he’s worried. But wow, I can’t believe Kou asked me to do the same thing for you.”

“Bokuto-san did? Really?” Akaashi can’t hide the joy from his voice.

Kuroo continues to laugh, slinging an arm over Akaashi’s shoulder. “He’s actually waiting for us at Kenma’s house right now. You’re invited too,” Kuroo nods toward Yaku.

“Sorry, I’m busy after this,” Yaku mutters, pulling at his tie.

“Ooooooh, is it that tall transfer student who’s been flirting with you all year?” Kuroo teases.

“He is _not_ flirting with me.” The shorter boy shifts nervously.

“If you say so,” Kuroo watches him with a calculated smirk, deciding to drop the subject for now.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“When are you gonna tell him?” Hanamaki corners Oikawa against the rail.

“He doesn’t need to know,” Oikawa sighs, letting the cold metal dig into his back.

“Do you want me to-”

“No. I don’t want him to worry about anything-”

“He’s your boyfriend! You’re supposed to-”

“If you were being forced to marry someone, would you tell Mattsun?” Oikawa asks, voice softening.

“Of course I would! He’d be the first person to know so we’d be able to get out of it together!” Hanamaki shouts, “Come on Yahaba, tell him!” He turns toward his underclassman, pulling him into their conversation.

“I have to agree with Oikawa-san on this one. I don’t think I’d tell anyone either.” Yahaba meets eyes with Oikawa, returning his small smile.

“You guys are so- Ugh!” Hanamaki throws his hands up in the air before shoving them in his non-existent pockets. “Why do I even try with you two?”

“Because you care about us?” Oikawa smirks.

Hanamaki scowls, but his silence is more than enough of an answer for the both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Suga-san, I don’t mean to intrude, but have you received any marriage requests?” Akaashi asks, ducking out of the way of Kuroo and Yaku’s bickering.

“I have,” Suga whispers, smiling softly. “But none of them have pulled through.”

“May I ask why?”

“It may or may not have to do with Daichi and his extensive connections,” Suga chuckles, “and it’s much easier for me to avoid those types of situations since I know almost everything about everyone that comes to these parties.” Suga’s smile turns near evil as he turns toward Akaashi.

“How long have you been attending these.. parties?”

“Since I first found out I was a wizard. It was both the best and worst day of my life.”

“Do you ever wish you were in a different house?” Akaashi asks the question he’s always wanted to ask.

“No. I’m proud to be a Slytherin. I don’t feel like I belong anywhere else.” Suga’s smile softens as he continues, “This might sound weird, but I feel like I belong in Slytherin, _because_ everyone hates on us. We’re here to prove them wrong, that being ambitious doesn’t mean we’re going to turn evil all of a sudden. I’m here to help people, not hurt them.”

Akaashi nods in understanding, walking over to stand beside Suga. “I can’t say that I’ve never wished I’d been sorted into a different house. But I can say that I feel like Slytherin is the best house for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that one tumblr post about Slytherins helping people out during the war and erasing the stigma around all Slytherins being evil. (It may not have seemed like it much in this chapter, but I promise it gets better (if I actually end up updating this ahaha)).  
> Btws, the title will make more sense in future chapters :)
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!, the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters.  
> Thanks so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
